charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Piper Halliwell's Memory Spell
This Memory Spell was written by Piper Halliwell in 2003 when she and Leo were having marital problems that were affecting her powers. History Seeking the advice of a marriage counselor to help them overcome their issues, Piper grew tired of the counselor's advice and thoughts about their marriage; she wrote and cast the spell to relive memories. However, the spell also forced Phoebe and Paige to relive several past events along with Kit and the Familiar Hunter."Cat House" The Spell ::Write the spell on a piece of paper and ignite as you recite: :Let the truth be told, :Let our lives unfold :So we can relive our memories, :and stop being enemies. The Memories *The first memory that they relived was back when Leo was still just their handyman and Piper she and Phoebe were admiring his assets. Present Phoebe and Paige stood by watching the memory unfold. ("The Fourth Sister") *The second memory was when the sisters were corrupted by the dark magic of Dantalian, turning them into warlocks. Phoebe and Paige witnessed Dantalian stealing the Book of Shadows and the past Piper and Phoebe freezing Leo and smashing him to pieces. ("Bride and Gloom") *The third memory was when Piper and Leo attempted to marry at the manor, which was interrupted by T.J. crashing in on a motorcycle to pick up Prue. ("Just Harried") *The forth memory was after Leo had been shot by the darklighter Alec. Present Phoebe and Paige watched Piper trying to heal Leo after switching their powers and realize love was the trigger. ("Love Hurts") *The fifth memory was when Piper summoned the courage to ask Leo out after he spilled a beverage on himself. ("The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts") *The sixth memory was Piper angrily yelling at the Elders in a parking lot after being attacked by Trolls. She was bitter to them for taking Leo away and demanded he was returned to her. ("Once Upon a Time") *The seventh memory was when Prue was turned into a dog to track a Banshee and Leo commented on Prue, saying he thought she would have been a Doberman. ("Look Who's Barking") *The eighth memory was Leo freeing Piper and Phoebe from the The Evil Enchantress's Castle and fighting off the guards. ("A Knight to Remember") *The ninth memory was Phoebe walking in on Piper and Leo in he shower. However, present Phoebe accidentally walked in instead. She also bumps into the wall while covering her eyes just like she did in the past. ("Pre-Witched") *The tenth memory was Piper dancing at P3 while possessed by Terra's Life Essence. ("Coyote Piper") *The eleventh memory was Leo practicing his proposal in the bathroom, at which point Piper walked in and he actually proposed to her. At the same time, the Familiar Hunter succeeded in killing Kit, causing Leo to hear the cries of his charges. Present Phoebe and Paige then asked Piper to relive the last memory again, allowing them to vanquish the hunter and save Kit. ("The Honeymoon's Over") Results Ultimately, the spell worked, after reliving their memories, Piper and Leo realized they truly loved one another and needed to stop bickering about the small things. Piper then wrote a spell to reverse this one, getting her sisters out of her head. Notes *When the Familiar Hunter stepped on and crushed the wedding cake topper, Piper felt a pain in her heart and the topper disappeared in the present. This indicates the danger of altering the past. This could've also been an indicator of Leo and Piper's impending breakup when he becomes an Elder. Gallery Piperwall.jpg|Piper unintentionally blowing up a wall Leosassets.jpg|Piper and Phoebe check out Leo's "assets" PiperMemorySpellStatue2.jpg|Piper's pain after the wedding cake topper is crushed Pipermemoryspelltrolls.jpg|Piper is knocked down by Trolls PiperMemorySpellleoCries.jpg|Leo hears the cries of his charges PiperMemorySpellCall.jpg|Piper hears her sisters' calls PiperLeo.jpg|Piper and Leo finally work through their "issues" References Category:Spells